youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy
Heavy, also known as Heavy Weapon's Guy. Heavy is the heaviest class from the game ,Team Fortress 2, who has maximum firepower on his minigun, Sasha. He like to eat sandviches, kill "tiny" cowards, and get aid from the Medic. Skellington's Revenge In Skellington's Revenge, Heavy is one of the protagonists. He first appears dancing with other Heavy's during SpongeBob's tomfoolery to prepare for Christmas and Santa's arrival, until Patrick kicks him. Heavy gets angered, and shoots sugarplums from his mouth at Patrick. He is later seen with the rest of the group at the Christmas Tree celebration outside Squidward's house. He mostly quiet when "Santa" appears, knowing something was up about this "Santa". Fortunately, he was right as "Santa" was revealed to be Jack in disguise. He attempts to save Medic from being sucked into the picture, until he's knocked in the head by Fluttershy and Scout. He awakens with the other mercs inside a new dimension containing an igloo, ice puddles, a gingerbread village, and a towering Christmas Tree with a demonic star on top. Jack reappears with a mysterious black book, and summons the Black Hiver. Heavy claims that this fight won't be easy, as he states "I think we need more men!". Heavy chooses to fight back with the other mercs, firing his minigun at the Hiver while Medic kept charge. However, the Hiver was able to quickly defeat Soldier and Scout. Medic tells the remaining three to keep firing their guns at the Hiver, but with no effect. The Hiver launches a yule log from his palm, blasting the three away. Heavy moans at their humiliation, before Robot Soldier and Scout appear in front of him and Medic. He gets pounded by Robot Scout's bat, as Robot Soldier had killed Medic. Ed rushes over to Heavy, claiming they're the only ones still left and they're surrounded by the Hiver and his army. Ed begins to panic, before Heavy stops him and tells him to prepare to fight. However, they realized SpongeBob was still alive as he fainted earlier. Heavy angrily shouts at SpongeBob to help them up. SpongeBob indeed helps, as he uses his Gear II form to temporality disable the Hiver. SpongeBob uses the chance to fight against Robot Solider and Scout. Heavy, now encouraged to fight, puts the Dragonborn helmet on top of his head, before pulling out a Dalokohs Bar, giving him strength. He saves SpongeBob by knocking Robot Solider into the air, before quickly defeating Demon Fluttershy with his bare hands. However, Heavy and SpongeBob realize the challenge of fighting the Gingerbread Zombie army and the Zombie Nutcracker. Ed joins the fight by stealing "Eddy Go!" soda from Robot Scout, allowing him to fly. Ed assists SpongeBob and Heavy by grabbing them, flying straight towards the Christmas Tree. SpongeBob claims Jack is on top of the tree, and they're ready to fight him. Heavy successful shouts with joy, before a lump of coal strikes them, sending them off balance. Heavy notices the Zombie Nutcracker is attempting to shoot them down. Ed suggests to act quickly, as SpongeBob agrees to help, only for his Gear II form to wear off. The Hiver, now revived, traps the three in place, allowing the Zombie Nutcracker to take a direct hit. The three fly into the air, as Heavy decides to throw SpongeBob to the tree, saving SpongeBob, only for him and Ed to fall to the ground, to their deaths. Heavy's Soul is one of the souls in assisting Jack in defeating the Hiver. Heavy later appears in a present box, shouting with joy as they all survived, accidently waking Squidward up. Heavy is last seen jumping into the air with joy with the other mercs in Mobrosstudios picture of them all. Character Info Likes *Sandvich *Sasha *Sashi *Spy *Sniper *Scout *Engineer *Demoman *Soldier *Tyrantrum (Close Friend) *Pootis *Mane 6 Dislikes *Pyro *Saxton Hale *Horseless Headless Horseman *The Adminstrator *Kingda Ka ride at Six Flags *Anyone who touches his gun *Any Overwatch fanboy Quotes *Who touched my gun!!? *I am Heavy weapons guy...and this is my weapon. *Keep crying, baby!! *We must push little cart!! *I LOVE this doctor! *Yatatatatatatatayatatatatatatatadobadakadakadakada, kaboom, kaboom! *Sandvich make me strong! *The entire team is BABIES! *'CRY SOME MORE!' * You stupid! Help, NOW! * Tonight, we dine in hell! * Pootis Pencer here! de:Heavy Category:Characters Category:Team Fortress Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:LGBT Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fat Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Soviets Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Dangerous Category:Bronies